


Burn Asunder

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke live in California and are planning to meet up with all their friends who live on the East Coast in a cabin in Washington (State)...the only problem is that they forgot to buy plane tickets. And that since all their other friends are flying in from the East Coast and there's a "freak storm" that means all their planes got cancelled.





	Burn Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> For el-corazon-y-la-cabeza on tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you like it babe!

Clarke and Bellamy were driving from California, where they both lived, to Washington (State, as Clarke had to clarify to her mother). It only made sense. All of their other friends were flying in from the East Coast the day after Bellamy and Clarke were supposed to reach the cabin they had rented for the week. And Bellamy and Clarke both lived in Likely.

Theoretically, they could’ve flown, but of course, both of them forgot to buy plane tickets. Like workaholics. Stupid, forgetful workaholics.

Clarke wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea of being stuck in an enclosed space with her best friend for over 8 hours. Until she found out exactly how much Christmas music he had. _Over 8 hours of it._

Most of the songs she hadn’t even heard. Because of course, Bellamy had the most obscure Christmas songs known to man. Or, rather, _un_ known to man.

They had hit about four hours when they lost cell service; however, Clarke had brought a few maps just in case something like this would happen.

And finally, finally, she could claim she needed quiet to concentrate. She tucked herself firmly into the blankets, mapping out the rest of their route while Bellamy picked up coffee and hot chocolate and food for them at the rest stop when they were about 2 hours away from Olympia. She felt him come back into the car, brush a kiss on her forehead, and put the cups in the cup holders.

“Figured out where we have to go next, Princess?” Bellamy asked, something slightly beyond adoration in his voice.

Clarke blinked for a few moments after looking at him. The cold air had made his freckles, not as evident as they were in the summer, even fainter.

“Princess?”

“Oh, sorry. Yeah. We just have to go down Arkadia Lane and then turn back onto I-5 North and after about an hour take exit 105 North. And then it’s a bunch of small turns to get to the cabin that I’ll just tell you about when we get there.”

Bellamy nodded, taking a sip of his coffee (black), and waiting for Clarke to pick up a cup before he pulled out of their parking spot and followed her spoken directions.

They had to ask a local or two for directions at one point

They had to stop and ask some locals for directions, but otherwise, they got there without a hitch. Well, maybe one or two. All relating to Christmas music. And Clarke’s insistence that even the weird folk music that was playing on the only signal that Bellamy’s radio picked up through the snowstorm was better.

“Clarke...I’m sorry but we can’t be friends anymore. How can you be _such_ a scrooge?”

She lightly swatted his arm. “ _Me_? The scrooge? I’ll have you remember that until you met me, you had declared that Christmas was a, and I quote, ‘consumerist nightmare made to allow stupid companies like Hallmark to profit on the need for people to connect with each other in a meaningful way and instead give them garbage things’.”

“Are you saying you changed me, Ms. Griffin?” Bellamy asked, his eyes flicking towards her before he turned them back to the road.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Mr. Blake.”

After about half an hour of this kind of bickering, they finally got through the snowy roads and to the cabin. Bellamy beat her to the trunk, grabbing their bags, few they were, and took them to the cabin despite Clarke’s continued protests that, despite her nickname, she was no princess and he was no concierge. But Bellamy simply said that was the way his mother raised him. That he would do this for anyone, princess or otherwise.

When they got inside and Bellamy had put their bags down, she kissed his cheek. She could’ve sworn he blushed a little bit, but then again, this seemed to be his normal reaction whenever she kissed his cheek….which was not often at all.

“Thank you. That was very sweet of you.”

Bellamy simply nodded in reply and was about to speak when their phones started to ring with notifications.

“I guess service came back for the moment,” Bellamy muttered, picking up his phone and scrolling at the texts and missed calls on his phone, which she assumed were somewhat similar to his.

Family, family, more family. And then...texts to the groupchat.

 

_Raven: Plane from Atlanta got cancelled cuz of weather! Murphy & Emori can’t make it. _

_Murphy: She forgot to mention she can’t come either. Bought a connecting flight to ATL so she could have some business meeting._

_Raven: SELLOUT_

_Emori: *sigh*_

_Monty: Harper and I can’t either. Weather. This winter storm hitting East Coast is bad you guys. I doubt anyone’s gonna be able to make it._

_Jasper: no plane for meeeee_

_Jasper: me @ planes- not today satan_

_Miller: ^^^ -regards, Bryan & Miller _

 

The rest of the messages were mostly inside jokes, and then...

 

_Harper: sry for ditching, bellamy & clarke! -everyone _

_Bryan: Have fun if you guys made it!_

 

“So,” Bellamy and Clarke said at the same time, a weird mixture of dread and amusement on their faces.

“We’re here for a week. On our own. With spotty service,” Bellamy said.

Clarke cracked a smile. “Yes. Those are all facts. I guess we’re gonna have to spend time together. A burden, I know.”

“Hm...who said I _have_ to hang out with you, Princess? I have plenty of books, and I’ve been meaning to catch up on my read- Ow! Clarke! You have to stop doing that.”

He rubbed the spot she had hit (LIGHTLY. SO LIGHTLY. Drama queen.) and put a hurt expression on his face.

“It’s what you get for being mean.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and smirked as he quickly slung Clarke over his shoulder.

“Bellamy! Oh my god! Put me down! You’re breaking _the rule_.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you. Please enjoy the view of my butt.”

Bellamy really was a different person around her. More open, less tense all the time. She could say the same for herself. Something about him made her feel safe. Like she could be her in a way she didn’t allow herself to be even alone. There was nothing to prove to him. He was Bellamy and she was Clarke. They were two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. No doubt about it.

But Clarke was jolted from her sappy thoughts by being dropped on the bed. She shook her head, sticking her tongue out at Bellamy as he walked out of the room.

She meant to get up to follow him. She really did. Considering this was supposed to be his room and not hers. Really. But it was so comfortable. And the coffee had worn off and she was painfully aware of the fact that she went to bed at 3 am and got up at 6 am.

Her brain instructed her body to move, to follow the smell of food. But her body was basically useless at this point, relaxing into the bed. Her brain gave in, draping sleep over her body as the metaphorical blinds blocked off any coherent thought that could wake her.

**************************

Clarke woke. She wasn’t sure when because it was a far more graadual waking to which she was accustomed.

She didn’t really register that it was because Bellamy’s presence in her bed...wait... _his_ bed, was the reason why, she simply buried her face in his chest, muttering, still half-asleep, “Bell. Your heartbeat. ‘S too loud. Can’t go back to sleep.”

He stirred, his arm tightening around her so she was impossibly closer. “Can’t stop my heart, Princess. Maybe you should move farther away.”

Clarke grumbled, but neither of them made any movement. Eventually, Clarke was fully awake. And so was Bellamy. She was expecting it to be weird, but really, she was just more amused than anything. There were five bedrooms and they had managed to end up in the same one.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your bed.”

“Hm. No problem. You realize this means both of us are sleeping in this room the entire week, right? There’s no way in hell you’re gonna be able to get used to another mattress.”

There definitely was, but Clarke was too tired to protest the shaky logic.

They laid there for a few minutes until Bellamy finally sighed.

“You didn’t eat last night. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Clarke whined a bit when Bellamy got up and pulled on his old blue henley...the whining bit wasn’t about him obtaining a shirt. Definitely not.

“But I don’t wanna get up.”

“What does that stomach of yours say, Princess? I know all princesses need their beauty sleep, but I’m pretty sure they also need food.”

“Do they? Do they really?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “What if that food is blueberry pancakes?”

Clarke opened one eye and looked at him for half a second before replying, “...Then the princesses would definitely agree about the need for food, yes.”

“Hm, good. I’ll go make breakfast, you take a shower. I took one last night.”

Even after Bellamy disappeared, Clarke picked up her phone, taking the ten seconds of service she had to text that she was alive to her mom. When service once again disappeared, she sighed and read through the messages that had managed to get through.

A picture of Raven and Murphy being annoyed at each other from Emori. Another picture of Octavia and Ilian kissing under some iconic piece of European architecture Clarke was too tired to name. Murphy complaining about Raven. Raven complaining about Murphy. Memes from Jasper.

But one text in particular piqued Clarke’s interest.

 

_Monty: So...we have a surprise...You’re still flying out here for Christmas?_

 

She was determined to reply to it the moment she got service again, but for now, she was going to take a bath.

Clarke appreciated the chance to really start the new day off well. With Bellamy, breakfast, and a bath.

After about half an hour, she was out of the tub and into her clothes.

She slid into a chair, watching Bellamy put pancakes and waffles on her plate and put a bottle of maple syrup next to it.

“Feeling better? More energized?”

Clarke nearly choked on her food. “Did you just say energized?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing just... _you_. Saying energized so enthusiastically. It’s just...just a little funny.”

“Rude, but true. Mostly rude though. I don’t think I like pre-coffee Clarke. She’s mean.”

“You like every Clarke.”

“Hm...that _is_ true.” Bellamy pushed the pot of coffee her way, smirking when she didn’t even hesitate to pour herself a cup.

“Has anyone ever told you telling a girl that she’s mean isn’t kind?”

“Has anyone ever told you that not being mean is important?” Bellamy shot back nearly immediately.

Clarke pouted for a second until Bellamy chuckled. It was only then that she returned to her food, finishing it all off and putting her dishes in the kitchen. She leaned against the counter next to Bellamy and waited the few seconds it took for him to finish until she said, “So...what are we supposed to do all day?”

“Well, there was a skiing thing planned, but judging from the weather outside-” Bellamy nodded towards the window that was nearly impossible to see through because of the snow still falling. “-that’s cancelled. So we’re stuck inside. Um...we could do twenty questions?”

Clarke snorted. “Sorry. I forgot we were middle schoolers at a slumber party.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Well, do you have any suggestions, Princess?”

“Uh...Karaoke?”

“...Karoake?”

“Yep! Karaoke!”

“Okay, Clarke. But how are we going to get music?” Bellamy was smiling.

“Bellamy...I have Spotify Premium.”

“Oh. Yeah. There are probably instrumentals on there or something. But...maybe we could just talk for now? Karaoke for later?”

Clarke sighed dramatically, shifting so she was just sitting on the counter. “Okay. ‘Bout what?”

Bellamy was hesitant in his words. “I know...I know we’re going to Atlanta, and I was wondering if your dad's okay?”

She was so surprised that for a moment she didn't breathe.

And when she remembered, she was saying, “As far as I know, yeah. He's just getting tested again to make sure the cancer didn't come back. I just wanna be there for him when they do it. It's been 5 years since we found out he was in remission and it's...I just wanna be there.”

Bellamy nodded. He was there for Clarke when she had to be there for her family. She didn't have to explain why being there this year was so important.

“Okay. How about Abby?”

“Mom is...dealing with it in her own way. She's not as controlling as she was right after Dad was diagnosed, but I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle Jaha had some complaints about her trying to run _his_ company. Kane always has complaints about her.”

Bellamy smiled a bit at that. “Yeah. Kane does have a way of being annoyed I never quite mastered. Wells is doing good, right?”

Clarke’s face lit up as she remembered something. “He and Roan are talking about adopting!”

His expression was immediately lifted with shock, surprise, and joy for his two friends.

“Really? That's great!”

Clarke nodded and after a beat of silence, asked, “How's your mom? Octavia?”

He sighed a bit, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. But this was Clarke. They told each other everything.

“Mom’s in rehab. Trying to get clean. Kane’s taking care of O for the time being. She likes it in Chicago. Northwestern is treating her well, as far as I can tell. But she doesn't like her Stats professor. Actually, she just doesn't like Stats.” Bellamy's features softened while talking about O.

Clarke was so glad that Kane had found out Octavia was his. Kane, however stand-offish, was a good person, at heart. And she knew that if he hadn't, Bellamy would've had to raise Octavia practically on his own while his mom floated in and out of rehab over the years. Even a year without his mom had given him a borderline unhealthy sense of responsibility for her that he was still working on unraveling when they had met.

She didn't realize that she hadn't been talking for a while until Bellamy's voice pierced her thoughts.

“Clarke? Do you...do you ever regret coming out to California? I mean, all your other friends are back on the East Coast. Atlanta was your home for a long time.”

Clarke shook her head. “No. Never. I mean, I came out her to find myself. Figure out who I was beyond med school. Even beyond painting and drawing. And I did. I did find myself. Even better, I found _you_. Disgruntled, a jerk, and inside, the sweetest, kindest person I have had the pleasure of knowing in my 28 years of life. Now! Karaoke!”

Clarke ignored the look on Bellamy's face. The one that inexplicably made butterflies rise in her stomach.

They passed the rest of the day singing badly and eating and talking and being overall dorks. Secretly? She was happy that no one else could make it. She loved Bellamy (platonically, of course), and she loved spending time with him alone. Even though Lively was a small town, there was never the illusion of isolation surrounding them. She loved this.

They were wrapped in blankets, sitting on the couch watching old reruns of crappy Christmas movies. Clarke glanced out of the window, grinning when she realized the snow had stopped falling and now they could go outside.

“Bell,” she muttered.

When he looked at her, she simply nodded towards the window, watching his gaze go from confused to joy. He immediately set down his mug, grabbing hers and putting it on the coffee table next to his. He practically scooped her up and set _her_ down, and this made Clarke giggle.

Bellamy threw Clarke's jacket at her, pulling on his own and waiting for her to zip up hers before opening the door.

He stepped out before her, intertwining their gloved hands together as their feet sunk into the snow, leaving indentations wherever they stepped.

“God, I've missed snow. The one and only reason I visit Buffalo every so often.”

Clarke teased lightly, “Not to go see Gina?”

Bellamy huffed. “Seeing Gina is a bonus.” For some reason, Bellamy felt the need to clarify, “Gina's an old friend. We're not dating or anything.”

It wasn't like Clarke all of a sudden didn't feel jealous. She _never_ felt jealous. Never. Not even when he was still in his one-night-stands phase. Or when Echo stuck around for more than one night and more like one month. Or when she found out he would go see an old childhood friend whenever he visited Buffalo, his home town. But something in her chest unraveled and filled her with warmth.

“Okay. But you really do need to start dating someone. I know some great girls, and some great guys that would be ecstatic to go out with-” She was cut off by a ball of packed snow exploding on her back. “Bellamy!”

“I can't believe we're here and you're talking about setting me up with someone, Clarke. Really.” There wasn't a lot of amusement in his voice, and Clarke wasn't sure why.

“So? I don't see anything wrong with that.”

“You don't-god. Murphy was right. Raven was right. Literally everyone was right.”

“Right? Right about what?” Clarke's confusion grew.

Bellamy shook his head, stepping away and wandering ahead to an old swing at the top of the hill they had been told about by the owner of the plot of land.

She followed reluctantly, sitting down on the swing when he leaned against an old tree. Silence replaced the little heat left in the air.

Clarke managed to say, “Bell?”

His demeanor wasn't angry at all. Just tired. Really, really tired. “Yeah, Clarke?”

“Talk to me. What's wrong? What'd I do?”

“You haven't done anything wrong, Clarke. I just...there are things I need to deal with on my own, okay? Can we just not talk about it?”

Clarke knew better than to push. But she also knew _him_. And it hurt to know he couldn't talk to her about something.

“Oh. Okay. We should...it's getting colder and darker. We should head back.”

He nodded and walked,  ot waiting for her but not walking so fast that she couldn't catch up if she wanted to. So she did.

They got back to the cabin quickly, shedding their coats and standing around awkwardly for a moment before they both plopped down on the couch and returned to the still playing movie on the one channel they could get. The hours ticked away and somehow, she was watching Bellamy cook, not having spoken to him for hours somehow.

And Clarke didn't wanna push. She really didn't. But they were her for 5 more days, and then they had to spend a drive and a plane ride and god there were years and years of plans they had made to do together and Clarke wasn’t letting _this_ ruin any of them.

“Bellamy? I know you said you didn't wanna talk about it, but...please talk to me... _please._ ” Clarke's voice broke at ‘please’ and this was what brought concern to Bellamy's face.

“Clarke.” He said the word the same way he said it a million times before. Or...no. Not the same way.

And suddenly she was standing, walking, next to him. And then it was his turn to move. He turned so she was leaning against the counter, and before he could get too close, Bellamy faltered, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

“God. You're...oblivious. So, so oblivious. I mean...so am I. I...Clarke…I love you.”

Clarke swallowed and replied, rather quietly, “I love you, too, Bell. But I still don't-What's _wrong_?”

And then Bellamy's lips were crashing onto hers, all hesitancy and brokenness and love and _love._ Clarke quickly matched his action, bringing up her arms so she could pull him closer, but keeping one hand firmly on his heart. When Bellamy pulled away, foreheads still together, her hand involuntarily came up to her lips, tenderly touching them as if to make sure this was real. No. Definitely to make sure this was real.

Her voice grew softer, softer, softer as she muttered, “I...I love you like that, too. I…”

Her lips formed an ‘O’, still not completely sure this wasn't some dream that would make it so she could barely look Bellamy in the eyes the next day.

But the way his lips touched hers yet again, ever so tenderly, the way he lifted her onto the counter so he wouldn't have to lean down as much, the way he _touched her_ . This was no dream. This was _Bellamy_.


End file.
